The Ring
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: Jason proposes, with what ring? JASAM!


**Title:** The Ring

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Jason proposes, with what ring?

**Disclaimer:** If I owed Jasam or anything General Hospital related I wouldn't have to write fanfics!

Sam smiled as she saw the way the penthouse was set up. Candles, flowers, wine and even music playing in the background. Jason came down the stairs in a dark blue button down shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes and black slacks. He smiled at her and pointed to the desk, where Sam noticed for the first time that there was a clothes bag on it.

"For me?" Sam asked as she dropped her stuff next to what she assumed was a dress. Jason nodded, walking closer to her so he could lean down and kiss her.

"What's all this about?"

"I know you haven't had the procedure yet and that we shouldn't get our hopes up but I want to celebrate this moment of our lives." Sam smiled softly and kissed Jason again before grabbing her dress and running upstairs to get changed.

As Jason waited for Sam, he paced nervously and clutched the small velvet box in his pocket but when she came down the stairs everything else just faded away in awe of her beauty. He had asked Maxie pick out the dress and he had to admit, the annoying little blonde knew what she was doing. Sam's dress was strapless with a tight bodice, the skirt was flowing and barely brushed her knees. The deep burgundy color flattered her dark skin tone and the black heels made her legs look longer and sexier than normal. She had left her hair down in soft, casscading waves just the way Jason liked it.

"You look... beautiful." He breathed, his eyes drinking in every inch of her. Sam blushed at his words and kissed him from her place on the last step.

"You look pretty great there yourself." Sam replied as they made their way to the table. Jason pulled Sam's chair out for her, placing a kiss on her shoulder before she sat down. They enjoyed their meal and wine with lightly conversation and a few comfortable silences. Jason was about to get dessert but decided he couldn't wait anymore. He needed to do this now.

"I love you, you know that right?" Jason asked from across the table. Sam's gentle smile silent answered his question before she spoke.

"Of course I know that and I love you too Jason."

"I don't... I don't want to waste anymore time. I want a life and a family and a future with you Sam." Jason stood up and came around the table to kneel next to Sam. Wordlessly Jason pulled out the small velvet box from his pocket to reveal Sam's engagement ring from before. Sam's breath caught in her throat and she felt tears sting in her eyes at the sight of her ring.

"You told me once that you wanted me to put this back on your finger when we were ready to make those promises. I've kept this with me because a part of me always hoped we would be in this place in our relationship again, ready to make all promises again. Sam, will you marry me?" Sam felt like she was gonna faint and she nodded enthusiastically as words seemed to escape her at the moment.

"Yes! Yes Jason, I will marry!" She finally said, throwing her arms around him, knocking him to the ground and kissing him deeply. Her smile was breath taking and Jason felt his chest tighten with love as he looked at this amazing women that he was lucky enough to have. He sat up with Sam on his lap and pulled the ring out of the box. He hesitated as he went to put the ring back on her finger.

"Sam, I can get you a new ring if you want." Sam put a finger to his lips and gently shook her head.

"I love my ring Jason. It's a part of us, a part of our history and our history has made us who we are. I wouldn't trade my ring for any other ring in the world Jason." Jason nodded in relief. He was happy that Sam felt that way because her ring was always special to him, that's why he could never bring himself to get rid of it.

Gently Jason slid her ring on Sam's finger and leaned in to kissed Sam softly, knowing that tonight and Sam's ring brought their past and their future together. Tonight was the beginning of their family and the rest of their lives together. Always.


End file.
